Enigma
by TearsInHell
Summary: Not everyone is as lucky to be alive. Not every orphan gets a family like Edward did. But he can help an unlucky girl with beautiful eyes try to win back her life. Even if it might cost him his heart.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer- Twilight Does Not Belong To Me. =] (Only A Copy Of The Book)

Read,

Enjoy,

Review.

_One day- we'll be together. We'll never be apart. One heart, One mind. Yeah! One day we'll be together . Remember this old world is yours and mi-_

I growled under my breath, turning off the radio in my frustrating and exegerating feeling of the weight of the world on my shoulder. How could a guy live. A mere mortal. Sometimes I wished I was some super vampire going around the world killing evil fiends. After all, they were the reason (or sort of) people got hurt in the first place.

And thats where I come in. Edward Anthony Cullen. Second doctor in Brazil to be able to do a difficult procedure called Appendicectomy. The surgical removal of the vermiform appendix. This procedure is normally performed as an emergency when the patient is suffering from acute appendicitis. In the absence of surgical facilities, intavenous antibiotics are used to delay or avoid the onlet of sepsis;

Anyhow! Second because my father is so much better then me. Carlisle Cullen- married Esme Cullen, who after having her first son die in a matter of 1 hour and 36 minutes and 12 seconds, couldn't bare the thought of trying again, adopted 5 kids.

Edward Cullen- Me

Alice Cullen- My dear little pixie of a sister

Emmett Cullen- My overgrown brother

Rosealie Hale- My sometimes obnoxious sister

Jasper Hale- My understanding brother.

Rose and Jasper are twins and both insisted on keeping their last name as soon as their eyes fell on Emmett and Alice. Although, I don't know how Rose handles a bear of a man like Emmett. And I cant imagine how Jasper keeps up with a hyper pixie like Alice.

My parents don't mind much that they got together, but we cant say to the rest of Brazil. I guess we don't really fit in. And yet everyone wants to be our friends.

My hands reached for the radio again. My eyes trained on the rode for street dogs that roamed this part of town.

_Three little birds. Pitched by my doorstep singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true, saying this-is-my-message-to-you-ou-ou- Singing; don't worry bout a thing, cus every little thing is ganna be alright!_

I chuckled and sang along under my breath.

Brazil wasn't were we were born, natrually. Esme was tired of living in the US, mostly when doctors from Italy refused to let Carlisle raise funds for a different type of medical facility all together. Its like they wanted to own us. So he gladly quit for Esme and bought a huge house right beside the beach. Enseada, São Francisco do Sul was a great place. And no, there was no naked women at the beach... well..

With my mind all jumbled in my life. I never really thought a human would dart out in front of me. Why, heaven forbid, would someone try to end their life? If that was her plan. I swerved my volvo (which took a few months to get in Brazil) to the left. Trying to avoid the human. Her not even moving after getting in front of me was no help as my right front light hit her hip, I believe. I came to a stand still. Breathing heavily before I jumped out of my car and raced to the girl laying motionless at the curb.

It was a quiet night, middle of the week and no teenager was out and about and not many cars were heading down this specific way. In any case, its not like a horse drawn carrage would bother to stop to help out. They didn't even feed their horse, why bother to take the time to stop for a drunk? Girl.

I bent at the waist and layed a hard, cold hand against the girls shoulder.

"hey there.. Im so sorry, I'm a doctor, I can help you. Can you tell me what hurts?"

I didn't even explain that moving cars were not soft. It's not like she was a little girl, she was small though. Her brown locks hiding her face from me as my eyes moved down her slender body. Her clothes- or rags- were ripped in certain parts. The once whiteness of them now a dusty greyish of sorts. Was she homeless?

I didn't get a chance to think things over because the mentioned girl rolled over and lifted herself to sit on the curb, her deep brown eyes looking at me- terrified. Her cut hands now pushing herself away from me alittle at a time. I didn't think when I stepped forward. She let out high scream and covered her head with her arms, whimpering and murmuring something I didn't catch.

"Hey, Hey Hey.. No, im not going to hurt you. Your bleeding. See?"

I pointed to my hands and then at her, My voice a low whisper as I bent down to her level. I put my hand out again and pointed at my palm.

"You."

I pointed at her

"Bleeding"

I ran my finger over my palm and brushed down to my wrist.

"You."

I pointed at her again. She hesitantly looked down at her bleeding hand and sighed, her eyes widening as she looked at me again in alarm. I reluctantly stood and backed away, finding that she didn`t want my help. But as I took another step back her deep brown eyes widened even more and I halted on the spot. She looked so fragile I almost couldn't bare the thought of leaving her.

"Whats your name huh?"

I asked casually, as if it didn`t really matter. I was so wrong, because I knew deep down I just wanted a name to put to her beautiful pale face, her eyelashes dark and long as they lowered over her orbs. I studied her eyes, how young she looked but had the eyes of someone who has seen so much. Someone who has felt- so much.

When I noticed she hadnt replied to me I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. My emerald eyes closing as I proceeded to think this over. A low almost non existant whimper excaped the beautiful girls mouth as her hand went to rest on her lower hip.

I didn`t bother to say anything as I went closer to her, taking small, slow steps and raising my hands to show her I wasnt trying anything. She didn`t seem to notice me as her face lowered and her tangled hair went to hide her face from me.

My hand wrapped around her wrist and I felt her flinch, her eyes closing as she tilted her head away from me.

"Thats a nasty cut on your hand, honey."

Honey? Where did that come from. I must be losing my mind. When I went to look in her eyes again, she was looking at me expectantly. I smiled reasuringly and pointed at myself.

"Im Edward."

Slowly she nodded her head, her hair waving slightly. Her small hand, the one I wasnt holding, lifted up and she gave a small wave before putting it back down on her lap and looking down again.

"Ok, Do you have a place to go? Its not so safe out here, at night."

She suddenly throw herself at me, her small arms wrapping around my neck as her head rested against my chest. She whimpered and shook her head swifty. Back and forth.

"Ok, ok. Thats a no. Calm down honey. Hey- "

My hands wrapped around her sleek body and I couldnt help but notice how skinny she was. I ran a bunch of beautiful names in my head but non fit her and I frowned in confusion. What was wrong with her? Slowly but surely she started to pull away and look at me with guarded eyes. I shook my head and smiled softly at her.

"You didnt do anything from. Can I know your name?"

She looked down at murmured softly I didnt catch. It didnt really sound like – words, at all. And I knew both english and Portugues. Then her hand started to move around on the soft sand that layed against the curb, blown in by a wind storm.

Bella

I read it about 5 times before I figured it was short for Isabella. I felt sad for her. Almost like I wanted to protect her from everyone and anyone who wanted to harm her. I slowly brushed down the sand to make it smooth again and then I wrote a simple word. A word I didn`t think would pull a smile on her face.

But it did. And I knew then that was going to take Bella home with me and take her of her. At least until I figure out who her family is and see whats wrong with her. After all, I am a doctor. Its my duty to make sure she is ok and not at all harmed. To make matters worse, I might have been the one that harmed her.

How wrong I was.

She yelped out in surprise when I suddenly lifted her, my hands under her knees as I spoke softly.

"Im taking you home Bella, I'll take care of you until I find your family."

She didnt make a sound as I made my way to my volvo. Her head tilted as if still staring at the simple word I wrote on the wet sand.

Beautiful.


	2. FamilyMatters

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Twilight.

I Noticed A lot Of Alerts To This Story, But Please Review.

It Would Make Me Update Faster. =]

---

"Edward! How could you hit someone!?"

"She's so quiet..."

"Poor thing, I wonder if she wants a bath."

"Edward likes her! I can see it!"

"She's dirty."

Thank goodness I could count on Jasper to not say anything; He stood off quietly, his large hand running slowly down Alice's arm. His eyes trained on Bella. I almost glared at him then.

"She jumped out at me! Yes please mum. I do believe she needs a shower. "

I didn`t reply to Emmetts remark. What could I say really? Bella was clinging to me and her eyes were wide as she took in everyone, who was all staring at her. A high pitched scream erupted from her mouth before she jumped at me again. I flung my arms out to catch her so she wouldn't rip my shirt off.

Her face was hidden in my neck as Esme tried to pull her gently from me, cooing at her softly. Bella only held on to me tighter.

"Edward. Take erm..?"

"Her name is Bella."

"Alright, take Bella upstairs and start her bath. Leave her up and Esme will handle the rest. Then you get down here and fill us all in."

So I nodded and carried my bundle up the stairs. I felt Bella lift her head from my neck as if peeking at everyone but quickly hid her face again. I chuckled, probably everyone was still staring.

Carlisle didn't tell me that prying Bella from me would be so hard. Her eyes widened and tears started to form as I held both her wrists in one hand. I quickly let go and pulled her back to me.

"No, don't cry. You need a bath Bella."

She looked over her shoulder at the now filled tub with steaming water. A longing look in her eyes before she turned back to me.

"I'll leave the room. Esme, my mum will look after you until I get back, ok?"

She didn't do anything for a good 3 minutes. Just stared at me before she nodded her head and got off my lap, sitting on the ground and watched me again. I sighed, frustrated again before I stood, took a last look at Bella and then fled.

I took the time explaining to my family that Bella was or seemed lost. Of course everyone had doubts, even I. How a girl could be lost, a grown girl nonetheless. Soon everyone was yelling. Rose the loudest, with Emmett speaking for himself, he wasn't controlling my sister. She quickly regretted the words from her mouth.

"Edward, she's probably a whore!"

At times like this, I wish for my own place. I am only 22. I could easily move out and buy my own house. My mother liked that we stayed, and so we did. It's not like we didn't have our own privacy. Each wing of the house belonged to each of us. Alice and Jasper sharing one. While Emmett and Rose shared one. And our parents took the main room. I of course, had my own wing.

It wasn't at all bad to stay with my family. Just in cases such as this, it truly sucked.

"Rose. Not even I know who or what she is. So please restrain from verbally making a fool of yourself."

I growled under my breath before speaking to everyone calmly.

"This isn't a decision. I told her. No- I promised her I could take care of her until I find her family. I will give her the guest room in my wing and-"

"Edward. Let me handle this. I am the father after all."

He stepped forward, his large hand squeezing my shoulder as he looked to each of us.

"Edward will look after Bella, and until further notice, she will be staying with us. I expect nothing but respect from all of you. Rose, don't be difficult. And Emmett, be careful with your umm... teasing. She doesn't look like she understands that word very much."

All of them nodded once and broke out in their usual groups, talking about the movie tonight. I stood there for a while, listening in and wondering if Bella would like to watch said movie. It sounded nice, not too scary.

What could be so spooky from a movie called _Twilight._ Rather it sounded interesting.

I marched up the stairs, turning right to go to my room just as Esme was leaving. She stood in front of me, her hands wringing against one another.

"Mum? What's wrong mum?"

"It's her. She doesn't talk Edward. But she doesn't seem mute. She.. It looks like she's scared. I went to brush her hair and she jumped across your bed and hid from me. I tried to get her to talk, but she won't get up and she is whimpering. I even tried Portuguese but then she just looked confused. I can't help but feel like she is a small puppy, still scared of the world. And her hip..."

I listened to my mum quietly, my eyes running over the carpet floor. Bella. I wonder if her family knew about this. She knew English since I had only spoken English since I found her. I didn't even try Portuguese. Sometimes I could be so blind.

I told my mum I would take care of it from here and put her to bed. My mum didn't say anything after that, trusting me to be a gentleman. She smiled at me, leaned up and kissed my cheek softly before walking away.

I wasn't expecting her to be in the same spot my mother had mentioned she was. But there she was, curled up on the floor and whimpering softly. Her eyes darting back and forth in fright. Jumping to me in a gasp.

I didn't move, unable to stare at anything other than the beautiful goddess lying beside my bed. Her hair was still a wild mess, but her brown locks were clean and it ran down her neck in waves. I could see the outline of her nipples from the shirt- Was that my shirt? Oh Jesus. Her pj pants were perfect for her, probably one of Alices. They were loose along her legs but cling tightly around her hips so they wouldn't fall off.

I opened my arms once I was sitting a few feet away from her. Thinking she might want to curl in my lap again. But she didn't move from her spot and I frowned. Maybe it was me who actually liked the thought of her curling on my lap.

"Bella. Don't you remember me? Edward."

She slowly let go of her legs, which were up against her stomach and she got on her knees, she crawled to me slowly and hesitantly reached out so her fingers ran over my cheekbone and I couldn't help but to close my eyes at the warm feeling that rushed down my spine.

Then out of nowhere, she was back in my lap, her arms around me as her head lay on my shoulder.

"Haha, Honey I could get used to this."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I lifted her gently, grabbing a brush on my way out of my room and into the guest room right beside my own room. The room was light blue and perfect for Bella. Although, as I laid her gently on the bed she didn't unwrap her arms from me and I laughed quietly.

"Bella, come on, let me go. I'll brush your hair and then you can sleep."

She didn't let me go but clung to me tighter.

"Ok, ok, scoot over."

I put my hands on her side and pushed, giving her a hint. She took it as she scooted over and I sat down on the large bed. I shifted so I was behind her and slowly started to comb her hair out, which was still moist.

With that done, I put the brush down beside the bed and went to pull her back in my lap when she yelped and pulled back. I dropped my arms and jumped from the bed, thinking she might have gotten the wrong impression. I shook my head and murmured to her softly.

"No, Bella, I don't want anything like that."

She didn't say anything and just looked at me with alarm written in her eyes. I was about to leave the room when she whimpered and stepped off the bed, walking to me before stopping and looking down in confusion.

I smiled down at her and when she looked up at me; her own smile appeared on her face. The smile I couldn't get out from my head. God, she was beautiful. I walked back to the bed and waited until she came back as well- but she didn't.

She stood on the spot she had walked too and watched me before lowering her face again. I spoke her name softly, letting it roll on my tongue so I could get her attention, then I patted the bed, right beside me.

She looked back at the door and I almost feared she was going to run out. But she turned back to me and walked to the very spot I patted and laid her head against the pillow. She shifted ever so slightly before looking at me worriedly. I grinned and started to hum her a lullaby. Watching her fall fast asleep.


	3. BeSafe

Disclaimer- Twilight Is Not Mine. =]

Read.

Enjoy.

Review.

&& I´ll Update Faster.

I woke with a start. Something didn't seem right and before I could really think about it I heard a very stressed, but beautiful voice.

"Edward!"

"Edward!"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward-"

Bella. I jumped up and ran, almost tripping over my own feet, to the room next to mine, hoping no one would have heard her screams.

"Bella, Bella it's ok. Shhh. Bella..."

Probably a nightmare but she wasn't on the bed. I frantically searched around the room before I spotted her huddled against the far wall, whimpering and rocking back and forth as her eyes glued to me.

I rushed over to her only to stop and move slowly the rest of the way, my hands going to her waist as I lifted her and set her on my lap. Watching in amazement as her arms wrapped around me and her face hid against my neck.

Bella had been with us for 2 nights now and both nights I had woken up and gone to her room before she woke up. I didn't think about the idea of her waking up in the middle of the night with me not there. What amazed me most was that she screamed something other than just a vowel. She screamed a name. My name.

"Bella, you can talk!"

She whimpered and shook her head as she pressed herself against me. I growled and lifted her before setting her on her bed and stepping back. Her eyes going wide as she got ready to stand and run back to me. But I quickly lifted up my hand to halt her.

"No, say something Bella."

She didn't move.

"Bella, Im asking you to say something."

Her eyes looked down before she shook her head once. I growled and turned around, walking to the door before turning back to her. Already she was walking to me before I could stop her.

"Bella! No. You can talk, I heard you. If you can talk, then talk, damn it!"

Later, I figured I had gone way out of boundary with Bella. But that was later, when my head cleared from the frustration I felt for not understanding her. She shook on the spot; her whole body quaked before she started to sob. Not even making a sound, soundless tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at me, shaking like a leaf.

Alice pushed me aside then and ran to her side, hugging her gently as she glared at me.

"Edward! How could you."

"But Alice, she said-"

"I know what she said, I heard, but that does not entitle that she suddenly can speak."

And with that, I was excused, I believe. I walked to my room with my head down and plopped down on my chair, staring blamefully at my computer screen. That is until Alice came in with Bella, who was looking at me with worried eyes. I felt like a fool now. I had made Bella scared for no reason.

"Hey honey... Come here?"

My arms raised and I waited for her to come to me, worried that she actually might. When her small figure crawled into my lap and her head rested against my shoulder I looked up at Alice and she was smiling at me.

"She wanted you. I guess im not that cool to hang out with in the middle of the night."

Bella lifted her head and smiled shyly at Alice before ducking and hiding against my neck again. I chuckled, feeling my pride swell that Bella wanted me. Even though Alice had gotten through to Bella as well. In fact, everyone seemed to love Bella in their own way.

Alice grinned and crossed her arms.

"Today you work. I guess I get to keep Bella with me all day."

Bella visibly tensed against me, but didn't lift her head. I smiled at Alice, knowing she was excited about this small fact. I worked until later this afternoon. Leaving early in the morning. This was soon.

"Alice, I know she is ok with you, but don't push her to do much. She has been inside for the last 2, almost 3 days. Take her to the beach, but if I find out there was trouble. I won't ever let her stay with you again."

Alice pouted but then shrugged it off as if I didn't even say anything.

"She isn't yours Edward, She just likes you. She likes me too. Right Bella?"

Bella reluctantly lifted her head and looked up to Alice, a small nod of her head was all she gave before tilting her head to the side and looking down at her own lap.

"Oh! Well since Bella is giving Edward a lap dance, I guess im not needed?"

Emmett bellowed before laughing at his own joke and walking away just as soon as he entered, giving a wink that Bella didn't catch. Bella eeped as she lowered her face against my neck again and I sighed at the feel of her lips against my neck. My hand rubbing her back gently as I growled at Emmett.

Finally when everyone left the room Bella lifted her head and touched my lips with her fingertips. I couldn't help the smile of happiness that reached my lips then. Bella had been glued to me since that first night I brought her back to my home. Alice and Esme had fell in love with her in the past 2 days and slowly Bella had grown fond of them as well. Although, when I left the room she would start whimpering and crying.

I didn't admit it out loud, but it gave me a boost knowing she wanted me to be with her. She trusted me in a way. I leaned up and kissed her forehead before looking at her with a serious expression.

"I need to go in for work today, Bella. You'll be spending your day with Alice ok?"

She didn't acknowledge that I even spoken, so I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt Bella wiggle and tap my shoulder. The first thing I saw when I opened my green eyes was her mouth, murmuring something before she slumped and grabbed my hand, pushing it towards her chest, I raised a brow.

"You?"

She smiled one of her beautiful smiles and then she pushed my hand towards myself.

"Me."

She nodded in excitement. I chuckled and grabbed her hand before she pulled it away. Lifting it to my mouth as I left a lingering kiss on her palm. The cut on her hand was healed and only a small scab was left, along her hip was just a minor bruise now. Way better from the swelling it had taken.

"You and me?"

She threw her head back and shook her head back, as if frustrated with me not understanding exactly what she was trying to tell me. She took it in her own hands as she pressed her hand to her chest and then looked down before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me rather tightly.

"You want to stay with me."

I whispered softly, already understanding when she whimpered and tightened her grip. I frowned, knowing she couldn't go to work with me when I had a surgery on my schedule. Brazil wasn't a place to have many surgeries and usually I was just needed as a normal examine doctor. Someone had been needing an organ and today was their lucky day.

I shook my head and smiled sadly at her, I couldn't help leaning in and planting a gentle kiss against her cheek. Bella was beautiful and I had been holding myself from getting in any way physical with her. This was extremely difficult when she sat straddling my lap all the time. Although, she didn't seem to know that it was a position fussing over.

"Bella, you have to stay with Alice. I'll be back later, and I need to get ready."

She let go of me and shook her head. I had grown used to her stubborn ways; it was cute in a way. But today I did really need to go and not just to the bathroom this time. I slowly put my hand on her waist to lift her off of me when she scrambled to wrap her arms around me and cling to me, her face buried against my neck.

"Bella, stop being difficult, please."

I don't know what happen next, but suddenly her grip tightened to the point of choking me and her lips moved against my neck before I felt her teeth bit down, brutally, on my collarbone. I screamed and my hand automatically tangled in her hair, ready to pull her away even if it would take part of my skin, and maybe some meat. But before I could pull her away. I remembered who it was and let go.

"Bella! Ssst."

I growled out in a painful hiss. Then I opened my eyes when the pain lessened. Bella was across the room and crying as she threw herself to the ground and crawled back against the wall, her face hiding from me.

I lifted my hand to my shoulder and walked to my bathroom. Tilting my head as I examined the bite mark, I wasn't bleeding but the bruise was already forming. I went into the small medical kit I stored under the sink and pulled out some ointments to pass over before I walked back into the room.

Alice was already on the floor with Bella. Esme was sitting on my bed looking at the two girls on the ground as Rose leaned against the door, glaring at me.

"I didn't do anything Rose. She bit me."

Rosalie was the last person I thought would accept Bella, but she had grown to like Bella. As if Bella was a little kid instead of a grown female. We all knew Rosalie was fond of little kids, mostly when they looked up at Rose like a mother. And lately, Bella would sit on the kitchen table, with me beside her of course, waiting for Rose and Esme to set food in front of her.

Bella wouldn't eat anything unless we told her it was ok to eat. Or, like the first day, we had to lift food up to her lips before she couldn't resist any more and open her mouth.

"Why is she crying Edward?"

I didn't know why. I screamed maybe and it scared her. Anyways, I didn't bother to explain to her when Carlisle walked into the room and didn't even look at Bella. Tilting his head to me.

"We got to go Edward."

I watched as he walked away, we all knew Bella couldn't comprehend that the guys in the family wouldn't hurt her. But we weren't ready to try again when all she would do was grip me to the point of pain. Her nails left moon marks into my back every time Jasper or Emmett said hello to her. Although, I told her not to mind what Emmett says. She still tensed and tried to hide when Emmett or Jasper and even Carlisle would appear.

I looked at Bella and waved gently before walking away, knowing if I went to her she would only grip me and not let go. I couldn't be late today. Having called off work the last 2 days was not doing any good on my career.

"Be safe."


	4. Questions

Disclaimer- Nothing Belongs To Me.

Read,

Enjoy

REVIEW-

Please, Please, I'll Update Way Faster. =]

APOV

FINALLY!

Bella was finally free from Edward. Him and his selfish ways. I giggled at my own joke and stroked the brush over Bella's smooth brown hair. Rosalie was bathing her own skin in sun block before walking over to Bella and dancing the bottle in front of her eyes.

"Ok Bella, lift up your arms so I can pass it over your skin, it will help with not getting sunburned."

I laughed as Rose tried to be gentle, lathering up Bella's exposed flesh. And the bathing suit that we dressed her in was so darn cute!

I wiggled from excitement before tying up Bella's hair and dancing around to call Jasper, who came but stopped before entering the room. We all looked to Bella and smiled in reassurance. She wouldn't even look at us, her head was still down and she still kept murmuring the same things over again.

Something with sounded like. Hyah hyt agweh-

And let me tell you, hearing it over and over again was starting to make me repeat it in my head as well. Since Edward had walked out the door, she had not acknowledged any of us. I almost felt like calling Edward, but knowing that was against the rules.

With a final touch up, I grabbed the keys from my dear lover. Who was so cute with his small pout. I kissed his cheek and watched as he walked back into Emmett's room. I knew as soon as we left they would go to the waves and catch some much needed surfing.

I guess it was a lot different from all our other living arrangements. But it was something we all enjoyed; we weren't as into going to the beach as everyone was. We never really bothered to go out into the sun; Esme was serious about the sun hurting our pale skins. Today was different though.

And then I noticed Rose lifting Bella's hand and tugging her out of the room. Bella followed without a word, her head still down as she shifted her eyes back and forth. Then she mumbled –

"Edward."

I opened my mouth and looked at Rose as she looked back at me with the same bewildered expression.

"Bella! You have a beautiful voice; you should use it more often."

She ducked her head and whimpered as we walked out of the door and opened the car door, which was parked right beside the steps. Her hand suddenly gripped my arm as she pressed closer to me and mumbled Edwards name again.

I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's ok Bella, were just going to the beach."

Normally, no one would take a car to the beach, mostly since everything was so close, we didn't think Bella would be up for a little walk out of the house, mostly without Edward. Plus, I had a feeling that I knew exactly what happened to Bella. When I mentioned to Edward that maybe a man had hurt Bella in their own way, He freaked at me and told me to get real.

Deep down, I knew he considered my words carefully. Then how come she had grown so close to a man, Edward. Still she feared others such as Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

It was a mystery I couldn't even solve.

Today we would have fun though, and maybe get another part of our friend that was lost long ago.

The beach was full with girls and boys, swimming and playing frisbee, or throwing a volleyball around. Bella ducked her head and would creep behind me when someone got too close or when a boy decided to be brave and say hello. Bella would turn away and grip my hand as if it was her life.

We stayed by the towels, Bella sitting beside me under the beach umbrella the whole time. When Rose or I tried to coxs her out to go swimming of when we got invited to play ball. She would look at me with huge eyes and shake her head.

If I walked away, expecting her to follow, she would whimper and bit down on her bottom lip as she got on her knees and watched me like a hawk, but she wouldn't leave the towel, Even when we didn't go back to comfort her.

Some people would turn to look at her, worried when she whimpered or lifting an eyebrow when she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

I let Rose sit by her when I wanted to go take a dive, turning around every so time to check on Bella. She was sitting, playing thumbs war with Rose, who laughed when Bella took her other hand and put Rose's thumb down so she could win.

Then, Bella tensed and crawled closer to Rose, half sitting on her lap and I quickly got up to check what was wrong. Rose was as clueless as I was. I sat on the towel Bella had been sitting on and she looked at me with wide eyes before ducking and hiding her face.

I looked around to see if someone had made her scared but no one seemed to be looking our way. I shrugged and looked at Rosalie when she shrugged as well.

"I don't know."

"What time is it Rose?"

"5:39"

"Edward got out of work 9 minutes ago."

Bella whimpered and clung to Rosalie as she patted Bella's Back. Her words being muffled but we heard clearly what she wanted. _Edward._

And just like that, the devil himself showed up, which I was grateful for.

"Well, hello ladies."

Bella lifted her head and smiled a dazzling smile, jumping from Rose's lap into Edwards arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes looking into hers to make sure she was ok. And that's when I saw it too clearly. Edward was falling for her.

He may not know it yet but he was head over heels for the girl.

"Hello beautiful. Hey Alice, I saw a shop just down the street; it opened up just last night. Looked like it had some nice clothes."

I squealed and grabbed Rosalie who was as hyper as me as she stuffed all our things in the bag we brought, flinging it over her shoulder as we raced up to the car.

Edward laughed and followed with a girl still clinging to his body.

Rose muttered something I didn't catch, when I asked her she looked over to Edward, who was trying to get Bella to simply walk beside him instead of walking backwards as she had her arms around his neck.

People started to stare and laugh at the "silly couple" they saw in the gesture.

"Alice, this guy walked past Bella and I when she started to tense up and hide against my neck. Like she does with Edward. I think someone hurt her and she saw him or thought she did."

I nodded slowly and as soon as Edward reached the car, I grabbed Bella and walked her to the other side of the car, telling her she needed to put on some shorts so she didn't have to walk so exposed. This wasn't really a matter in Brazil. I just wanted Bella to actually be comfortable. Her top was a deep shade of blue and when I showed her the shirt, and asked if she needed it or if she could go without. She didn't say anything, but looked at Edward.

I figured maybe she could walk without a shirt, after all, Rose and I were both going only in our bikinis. Jasper and Emmett would probably kill us when they found out we showed off our bodies.

I glanced at Edward and Rose who still were in a deep whispered conversation. When I turned to keep Bella busy a few more minutes, she wasn't beside me. But walking back to Edward.

"Hey! Guys! Let's go."

Edward lifted his head and spotted Bella who was slowly walking to him, her eyes trained on him. He smiled and tilted his head, stepping back so she couldn't wrap her arms around him. She looked hurt before he grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his mouth.

Always the gentleman.

We all walked to the little shop on the corner and got lost in the clothes that were on sale. Everything was so pretty! I had to have it all. Unlucky for me, I didn't bring enough money to buy out the whole store.

Dang!

How was a girl to choose?

I grinned and looked at Edward. His eyes already on me as she laughed.

"I didn't bring any money with me either."

Bella shifted slightly as she pressed herself against Edwards's side, her eyes over her shoulder. Edward turned to look and suddenly his fist was tight against his side. His green eyes glaring at a young looking boy who was staring at Bella with a surprised expression on his face. He didn't even bother to hide his obvious interest.

"Hey kid. Watch it."

"sai da que!"

Edward repeated in Portuguese, just to make sure. The boy turned to look up at Edward and I. Rose suddenly came right up beside Bella and also frowned at him.

"Bella, where have you been?!"

We all turned to look at Bella; whos gaze was on the ground. She murmured something and shrugged her shoulder. This raised a big question in our minds. She hardly noticed when we asked her a question. Who was this boy?

"Who are you, how do you know Bella?"

He turned to look at all of us and glared in a hateful way.

"If you've done anything to her, ill rip out your dick!"

Suddenly Edward pulled Bella away from the boy and pushed her behind him, his eyes beating down on the boys' dark ones.

"I didn't do anything but help her these last few days. And what about you kid?"

He didn't say anything for awhile. His expression relaxing before he noticed Bella clinging to Edwards's hand, well… arm. Edward didn't look like he minded as his body shifted towards her and pulled her closer.

"Bella, let go of him, were going to my house."

And just like that. Bella let go of Edward. We all widened our eyes and looked down at Bella whose head was down. She then looked up at Edward and back to the kid we all were starting to wonder who he was.

"I... I... I... I don't.. Want..."

And that was all that came out of Bella's mouth before she whimpered and laid her head against Edwards's chest. Her brown eyes looking up to the boy.

He didn't say anything and turned to look behind him, as if worried someone might see. He then muttered some angry words under his breath and growled at Bella.

"He's looking for you Bella. We shouldn't be out in the open."

"Then lets go back to my house, we'll talk things over."

I mumbled and smiled at the boy, my hand grabbing at his arm as I took him towards the car. Rose came on his other side as she too took his other arm. Smiling sarcastically at him. He laughed and wiggled his brows, in a playful manner, I wouldn't know.


	5. Beginning

Twilight Is Not Mine.

Blah, So Half The Story Is Up. Yay Me.

I Decided I MIGHT Do A Sequel.

That Is; If You Want,

IT WILL BE RATED M.

Now, You All Better Review And Tell Me.

EPOV

We all huddled on the leather couch, the large den suddenly seeming much smaller then it really was, I ran a hand through my bronze hair in antiquity. Unable to forget that Bella was in my lap. Her stare still trained on the boy who was looking rather nervous now. This was starting to get on my nerves. Who was this boy that had Bella's attention suddenly diverted from me.

"Bella, its disturbing seeing you on his lap, can you please sit on the couch.. Normally?"

Bella lowered her face down but did as he requested, her body squirming from my knees to sit beside me, her body shifting so it looked as if she might jump back in my arms.

I growled low in my throat, narrowing my gaze on the kid.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I don't think it matters, what does matter is that Bella is going to get-"

"Get what?"

Alice cut in, her face furious with the statement he didn't have time to finish. Rose and Esme had gotten up to advance towards the kid as well.

"Ok, enough. All of you."

Carlisle cut in, his voice not as loud as he wanted it to be but enough to make everyone turn towards him. Except Bella, who stared at her lap.

"How do you know Bella?"

The boy smiled and leaned back on the couch he accompanied alone. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. As if thinking things over before lowering his head to stare with a critical eye at each and every one of us. His stare ending on Bella before he spoke.

"We were little kids when we met. I was 6. She was 7. Her father, Charlie. He was the chief of police and loved his daughter very much. Her mom died 4 minutes after giving birth. It was hard on the whole town. Everyone loved her mom. Anyways, we lived in Washington. A little town called Forks. Bella was a bright little girl and everyone couldn't help but fall in love with her carefree ways. Until... Some animal was killing off one person at a time. There were no major clues as to who he would kill. They all lived in Forks though. And they always ended up the same. Teeth marks all over their body, mostly on the neck. And not one ounce of blood spilled. It's like they cleaned the body before leaving it to rot."

He took a deep breath and lowered his head. I wasn't sure how I felt when Bella suddenly got up and timidly walked to the boy, her eyes filled with compassion as she sat beside him and ran a shaky hand down his cheek. I felt jealous all of a sudden.

"Can you continue?"

I mumbled out, unable to look at Bella and him sitting on the couch together. My voice was a little rough, knowing the story was going to be bad. Something had happened to make Bella this way. I was going to find out what. The boy cleared his throat and proceeded to continue.

"I was 14, Bella 15 when Charlie got attacked. They say he died fast. Who knows. Till this day that killer hasn't been caught. Bella went to an orphanage and I slipped her my number before she was adopted by a family here in Brazil. My father was Charlie's best friend and therefore had his ways of looking up on peoples files. I sneaked into the police station and researched the family that adopted her. They had already adopted 8 other kids. All female, all young. I feared and told my dad I was coming to Brazil with her."

Alice bit her bottom lip and whimpered. We all were thinking the same thing. Someone had intentionally hurt Bella. Rose cried out and rushed over to Bella, running a smooth hand down her arm as Bella stared at her in confusion. Esme looked to Carlisle as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around his wife.

I turned to look at Emmett and Jasper, unable to believe they had stayed quiet this whole time. Mostly now, when the story was finally taking form. We all thought the same thing, I'm sure. The boys were leaning against the entrance of the den. Their eyes narrowed on the kid. I turned to him and was surprised to see his eyes on me. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I don't really think I need to continue, Edward. I did what I could without getting myself transported in the process, I was here for her. But im still a kid myself. She was used, and not just by the drunken bastard himself. He sold her out, when she wasn't so... Broken to talk. She told me he would leave her in the bathroom, repeatedly getting raped! I didn't know what to do; I wanted to take her away. But I know they will find me. I did have a plan though."

Everyone suddenly started shouting. Bella flew past everyone and crawled back in my lap. The kid didn't seem to care as he lowered his arm and buried his face in his hands. Sobbing out at the truth. Alice was in tears herself.

"Oh God. I tried. I tried everything to help her. She left at night when he passed out. I would keep her company and buy her food. Id hold her when she cried. Id fix her up, only to see her again even worse. He hardly beat her, but the... clients were rough. Id stitch her up sometimes. Once it infected her so I never tried again. I've been learning some medical first aide shit"

"What your language, honey."

Esme, always the understanding gal. I looked up at her before turning back to Bella, tears soaking my eyes as I rubbed her back. Her face was tilted to the side. Her small hand reached up to touch a teardrop that escaped and started to roll down my cheek. She bit her lip and I gasped out. She was so beautiful, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her and tell her no one; no person in the world would ever hurt her again. Would ever touch her again.

Carlisle spoke up with a quiet growl underneath his words.

"What was your plan?"

He looked up and smiled softly.

"I'm 16 now. Have been for a while. Bella is 17. Her birthday is in a months' time. She'll be 18. Meaning she has legal control of her own life. I was trying to get her to start talking again so she can tell the court she wants full custody of her own self."

"Brilliant."

Carlisle muttered. Alice nodded as she clung to Jasper, her head resting against his chest. Emmett was clenching his jaw, staring at Bella with a murderous glare. I saw his eye roll to me as I raised my brows in a question.

"I want to find her adopted parents."

I nodded, agreeing fully with him as I turned to the kid.

"They live not too far from here."

I guess he held the same disgust for them as much as we did. I grinned and looked over to Jasper, who simply nodded his head and clenched his fists.

"Please… no… "

I looked down to Bella and couldn't respond due to the fact that she had spoken so softly and I was afraid I might be hearing things. I moved my lips but no sound came out.

"Please, Please... Edward."

I swallowed loudly and closed my eyes. Her voice was so innocent, so pure. It felt like a natural musical melody floating to my ears. Her eyes stared at me as if she was seeing right through me.

"Bella. We just want you safe."

"I... I am .. Safe..."

I shook my head and tightened my arms around her, bringing her closer to my chest as I looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I don't want him to ever touch you again, honey."

"I'm safe. With you... I feel.. safe."

Her words were stuttered and soft, afraid she might say something wrong. Afraid. I didn't want her afraid no more. She was hesitant, unsure. She looked over her shoulder and looked at the boy sitting there. Smiling lovingly at her.

I think she simply wanted to confirm it when she asked him the question. After all, the boy was the only person she ever could really trust. I understood her reasoning for asking such a silly question. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to get her to trust herself. I looked to the boy expectantly, because his reply from her question was something too important for me not to know. Her voice soft but heard clearly.

"Right Jake?"


	6. HerTurn

Disclaimer- Twilight Is Not Mine.

Enjoy.

Id Ask To Review,

But You All Know That. xD

--

The days slowly progressed into brighter times. I was even able to get Bella to smile at the thought of spending the day with Alice. Until Alice admitted to getting a job at the small (and I do mean small) mall that accompanied the shops at the front of town.

Bella was sitting on my bed cutting out paper, the small pieces littering the floor. I clicked my tongue and threw my bag to the far side of the room. I had just gotten back from work, having the day off tomorrow since it was so slow.

I grinned at the thought of spending the day with Bella. She would surely love the idea.

"Bella. Guess what!"

Bella looked up at me and dropped the scissors carelessly to the ground, her curvious body shifting so she can scoot close to the edge. Her brown eye wouldn't leave me as I tilted my head and gave her my crooked smile.

Bella had come out of her shell since Jacob Blacks appearance. She still was quiet and couldn't bare to be away from me at times. She did try harder at accepting Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle in the family. This had progressed rather well. Jacob became a close friend, he came and went. Although, the more he talked over Bella and Me. The more I disliked him.

All in all, he was a great boy. And I do mean boy. Bella was only 17, soon turning 18. And here I am thinking perverted thought of her. I felt dirty at times and locked myself in the bathroom, away from Bella. Her cries the only thing able to get me to come out and hold her.

Though, it was getting harder and harder to resist kissing her lush lips when she pouted, or when she hid her face in my neck and her lips would press against my neck. At times she would bite her lip and my body would tingle at the idea of her biting me.

_Flashback:_

_Bella had been sitting on Edwards lap as he discussed the idea of actually going to Joinville, A two, almost three hour drive from home. Bella shifted slightly and lowered her face against Edwards chest. Indicating she must be tired, It was almost 1 AM after all._

"_I better get this girl to bed."_

"_Ha- Edward, we will talk about this in the morning, get a good nights sleep son."_

_Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand as she looked at Edward with a serious glare. She was against the idea of him leaving home and staying at a Hotel for a day, or two._

_Carlisle though, wanted him to go, saying it would be a good impression on the other doctors and maybe get the attention of someone in the higher areas. After all, it was all volunteer work._

_Later, in the guest room, Edward hummed softly as he waited for Bella to fall asleep. Bella had other plans as she stared at Edward and lowered her face, her head resting on his chest._

_Sometimes Edward wondered what would it cost if they did go out, what if he did want a relationship with Bella that didnt involve only comforting her. It involved his feelings to be out, her feelings. Love. _

_Bella grabbed him from his thoughts as she gripped his shirt and crawled into his lap, her body laying over his as she murmured a 'No' against his neck. He raised a brow and patted her back._

"_No?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip, his breath leaving him as he gasped and choked. His own hands coming up to pry hers from his neck._

"_Bella... I have to go, it will do good for my career."_

_She glared down suddenly, taking at leap at her anger as she leaned down and did something she had done a long time back. Her teeth bit down on his flesh and he cried out, although, when his hands tangled in her hair, he pulled her closer. His pants tightening without his consent and Bella suddenly was off of him and pushing herself at the wall._

"_Oh god."_

_He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap as he looked at Bella with a helpless expression._

"_Bella, no no.. im so sorry. __I didn't mean too. Im so so sorry!"_

_He kept saying as his eyes left hers and he looked down, afraid to go anywhere near her. He couldnt help his reaction, the first time she had done such a thing, he was taken by complete surprise. And her teeth had truly bruised his neck. This time though, she hadn't pressed so hard and the pain was at the point of pleasure._

_He couldn't be more relieved as Bella crawled back on the bed and laid by his side, her hand clinging to his shirt. _

_He hadn't volunteered that next day-_

_End Flashback_

"Edward!"

I turned to the voice and was once again, mesmerized by her deep orbs. The feeling to go over and kiss her senseless was over me again and my fists clenched at my side as I slowly regained control of my body's actions.

"I'm not going in tomorrow; we can spend the day together."

Her breathtaking smile lit up her face and I chuckled as I stepped forward and sat beside her, rolling back and letting the pillow shape against my head. Bellas form curled against me as she grabbed the cut out paper and showed it to me. I took her wrist and tugged her hand away from my face so I could have a clearer image of the shape.

"Ohh, A snowflake. Its beautiful Bella, just like you."

She smiled at me and set the flake against my nightstand. Watching it for a moment before turning back to me. While I was laying down, she was sitting beside my head. Her small hands running over my hair. I closed my eyes and hummed softly.

"Thats feels wonderful, love."

Her fingers stilled and my eyes snapped open. I had called her love. I did many things around her I normally wouldn't have. I was never so out of it before. But deep down. I knew I was falling for the girl I comforted at night.

The girl that cried out my name when nightmares were too much. The girl that clung to me when a man whistled out to her when we walked by the shores. The girl whos lips would run innocently down my neck, without having a clue to what it was doing to me. The girl who dismissed my uncontrollable erection when it formed against her bottom. The girl with the deepest brown eyes I've ever fell in love with.

Bella.

That's when a thought hit me.

"Bella, what's your last name?"

Her shoulders shrugged as she turned away and bit on her bottom lip. I smiled and my arms went to gently wrap around her wrists, pulling her down as my lips brushed against her cheek.

"Tell me."

Bella closed her eyes and turned her face away. She continually did this, turning her face away from me and closing her eyes. Ignoring me.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

I let go of Bella and turned towards my door, a hand was banging against the door, but the person hid itself against the side of the wall.

"You can come in."

"Good."

Jacob walked in and strolled over to my bed, plopping himself on the grown as he looked up at Bella and winked before turning to me and giving me a nod.

"Just came by to see how Bella was doing. I'm going down to the main town. Wont be back until later tonight."

I looked at Bella to see her reaction and her eyes widened before she jumped at Jacob, his body flying backwards as his arm wrapped around her waist. His laughter being heard down the stairs as he poked at her sides and kissed her forehead.

"Girl, ima have to teach you a little lesson on jumping at us good looking men!"

She blushed and looked over at me as she got comfortable on his lap. I fumed silently, turning away to stare at the snowflake on my nightstand. I picked at my fabric as Jacob and Bella talked back and forth. Jacob asking simply yes and no questions where she would nod, with the other rare ones she would answer with one word.

I wanted to be like that. I wanted her to be happy with me, to trust me. The forbidden thoughts taking complete notions in my mind. Bella was beautiful, she was perfect. My jealous would surely break her small trust in me though. I growled in frustration before turning back to the two on the ground.

"You like her."

I lifted my gaze to Jacob and didn't bother to hide it as I nodded.

"More then I should. By the way, what's her last name?"

"Swan.. Her adopted last name I cant pronounce. Some weird Heiladiana crap."

I raised a brow and lifted my lips before looking at Bella, her face lifted towards me as she grinned. I wondered if she was happy to know if I liked her. Maybe she liked me too. Who could know. I regretted not being the man she needed. I couldn't be, my job came before anything. I couldn't let down Carlisle. Not after everything he´s done for me.

"Your wrong. Whatever your thinking, your wrong."

I didn't say anything, maybe Jacob wasn't such a bad kid. I looked down and saw how his hand lingered by Bella's side and I knew then.

"You love her."

"Have since she stole my crayons from my hand and said sharing is caring."

I smiled at the vision and lowered my eyes. I had no chance. I took a breath and turned away. My lips thinning out as I pressed them together.

"Well, I best be going. Bella take care, ok? Edward, I trust you to take care of her. I saw...him... the other day. Careful. He is really wanting her back."

I nodded my head and waited for him to leave the room. Turning to look at Bella as she stared at me. Slowly the tears came, they rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered and bit on her bottom lip.

"Bella?"

"Don't... Don't... Be mad."

"Oh, honey. I'm not mad. Why would you think that?"

She slowly got to her feet and crawled to me. My hips cradling her bottom perfectly as I gulped. Her body leaning closer to me as her delicate finger brushed over my eyebrow. And then only did I notice how my eyes were narrowed. My body tensed and my fists pressed tightly against my legs. I was hardly breathing!

I gasped and untensed my ridged body. My lips parting as she continued to trace my face.

"Bella, you don't. You don't know how...Jealous I get. How badly it is to resist you. You're so beautiful."

She looked down to my chest and pressed a cool hand against my abs. Her brown eyes gazing into my green ones as she leaned closer still.

"I don't love Jake."

Her sentence was so clearly spoken, no stuttered word, no hesitation that I believed it then and there. And as her lips bit down on her lushful bottom one. I didn't lose control. I let it go willingly.

My lips crashed against hers as my large hands pressed on her waist. The waist that Jacob had ran his hands over. I tightened my hold at the thought and pulled her closer so her chest was pressing against mine. She held still, a small gasp escaping her lips before she returned the kiss. Softly. Soon I started to relax my aggressive attack. My lips caressing hers as I moaned at her taste, my tongue running over her pink lips.

She came on top of me then, her legs straddling me. This time was different though. This time she knew what it was doing to me. This time it wasn't innocent and I felt myself harden at the mere thought of it.

I pulled her closer and grinded my hips against her core and started to trail my kisses down her throat. My lips suckling and nipping at her smooth flesh. So entranced by the idea of being with Bella, I hadn't noticed her hesitate and freeze. Nor did I notice that when I pulled her down on the bed and got on top of her that she cried out in fear, not pleasure. What pulled me out of my trance was the tiny whimper that ran over her tongue. My head came up from her collarbone as I searched her eyes.

There, deep down I saw the fear. The memories of what had happened and the knowledge of what would happen now. I quickly jumped off of her and pulled her up.

"Bella, Bella! Honey, That was uncalled for, I'm so sorry."

When she didn't do anything. Her head turned away from me. I lost all hope. I put her down and ran away. I rushed into the bathroom and sank to the floor. My hands running over my hair as I let the tears come. I wasn't much better then that bastard who had adopted her.

"Edward."

"Bella, stay away from me."

A small whimper was heard as I lifted my head and Bella was walking over to me. Her body kneeling down as her arms wrapped around me.

"Never."


	7. Gone

Disclaimer- Twilight Is Not Mine.

The morning was bright and sunny. Giving me the pleasure in waking up with the sunrise. I was excited with my day out with Bella. Hopefully she had not awoken yet, or she would discover I didn't actually sleep beside her as she thought. I smiled at that as I strolled to the room beside mine.

Her eyes were closed and her body curved as she lay snuggling into her pillow. I slowly brought my form down alongside hers and ran a hand down her cheek.

"Bella. Wakey wakey."

A slow smile formed against her lips as she opened one lovely brown eye.

"You... did not…"

She opened her other eye and shifted so she was laying on her back, her face lifted towards me as she tried again.

"You didn't sleep here."

"Bella, It`s difficult to say beside you all night and not be able to hold you."

She blushed then and I couldn't help but to like it as I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. More and more she let her true self show. She was just another innocent face. But this time, I had fallen for her.

I didn't bother to hide how I felt anymore. Time had been swift and short. I wanted Bella to want me, but I knew it would be hard for her, and I would never force her to come to me. But I heck wouldn't hold back anymore.

My feelings for her had grown to the point where I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't live without my Bella. Protecting her had been one of my main priorities. I was fast falling in love with the brown eyed beauty.

Her body moved so she could sit on my lap, her innocent eyes teasing me as she sat chest to chest. Each leg against my thighs. I wondered if she knew she was killing me slowly. I groaned under my breath as I tried not to let it affect me. Her lips twitched and she leaned forward.

"I want to try... something."

And I couldn't help but feel the excitement rush over me as she leaned forward and brushed her lushful lips against mine. She was soft and gentle. Bella made to pull away when I made a sound in protest, she froze. And I leaned forward to press my hard lips against her soft ones.

She moaned and complied. Her lips parting to take in oxygen and I gladly took advantage of it as my tongue slowly slipped into her mouth, tracing across her teeth, exploring the cavern of her mouth before my tongue sweeped across hers. And the tango began.

Bella and I rushed outside, already have lost half the day making out. I had enjoyed the time, only pulling away to breath. I had held on to her like she was my lifeline. And this time Bella was the one who had to try to escape my grasp, which she failed miserably when I hauled her up and laid her on the bed, crawling beside her to run my lips against her slender neck.

In the end, she had gotten away to pout and grumble about going out. She talked more frequently but stayed quiet when something wasn't needed to say.

I was silently plotting how to change that. I asked her everything that I could think of at the time. She had caught on to my game and slowly started to just look at me instead of replying. A deep smile took hold of my face as I went and wrapped my arms around her waist. Begging forgiveness.

When Bella had turned to see a loose horse walk over. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her against me, murmuring to her that it would be best to stay as close to me as possible so the mean little ponies couldn't take a bite at her. Although, Mr. Elephanti was anything but harmful.

She also figured this out when a small child walked over and petted the tall horse's chest and walked off. She turned to me and poked me in punishment and I laughed halfheartedly.

"Fine fine, he is a nice horsey. He just likes to run off when his owner is away."

"Can I pet him?"

I pulled her alongside me and came face to face with Mr. Elephanti, my hand reaching out so his soft nostrils brushed against my palm and his tongue flickered out to sweep across the salt. Bella gasped and stuck her hand out like a small child. She cringed her nose and pulled her slimed hand back, looking me as if the germs would surely kill her.

"You're irresistible."

I murmured against her ear as I leaned closer and trailed wet kisses down her neck. She smiled and tilted her head, tensing only when I pulled her against my body, my hands wandering absently. I quickly pulled back and made sure she was ok, a small smile was on her lips as she bit on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry… I know you won't hurt me bu-"

"Bella, sweetheart, don't be sorry."

She smiled and let it go as her clean finger pointed at the beach. I slipped my hand into hers and walked over, grabbing two plastic chairs that were being rented out for the day. I sure did love the beach, but the sand was a problem.

Bella sat in her chair and kept squirming and sighing. I looked over and watched silently, I was hoping maybe she would ask me for help on her own then me asking it. I wasn't disappointed. She got up and stood in front of me so my attention was centered on her, then she crawled in my lap and laid her head against my neck.

"Mmm, Bella. I really lo- I really like you."

"Me too."

"You like yourself?"

I hinted with a small chuckle.

"No, Edward. I like you."

"Be my girlfriend."

….

……

……..

"Bella?"

She lifted her head and stared into my blazing emeralds. My eyebrows furrowed and I was suddenly worried I said something wrong.

"I don't know how."

"I'll be with you, I'll teach you, Heck, Alice will dress you up for the occasion."

She laughed at this and I pulled her closer as her musical voice rung in my ears. Her skin was like angel skin, it was hard to keep staring at the beauty of her. I closed my eyes and kissed her arm.

"Ok."

My eyes popped open and I longed to shake her and confirm the answer.

"Really!? You'll be mine?"

"Yes."

Her head lowered to hide against my neck, but this time her lips nuzzled into my flesh and she kissed my pulse lightly.

"You saved me Edward. How could I not... want you?"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, you're everything I need. And everything I've always wanted."

"What about Jacob Black?"

She nipped my collarbone in just plain being stupid, I suppose. But it brought on a whole new reaction as I groaned and pulled her closer, my hands against her lower back and on the back of her neck.

"Bella. Do that again."

I stared out into the ocean, watching the many kids play along the shore, two adults standing and talking as their eyes never strayed from the younglings'. Her small nips were exciting and I moaned as she bit me just a little bit harder.

"Jacob is only my friend, I never saw him as anything more."

A cart was being wheeled beside the shore and the children rushed to it as the adults tried to tell them no. Finally when there were only two more children to pick popsicles for. I tapped Bella on her shoulder.

"Want a popsicle?"

When she raised her head, she looked over to the side, wondering where there was popsicles. Her eyes paled and she quickly turned to look at me.

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong. There is popsicles beside the shores. Want one? They are really good."

She turned slowly to look behind her and nodded her head.

"Can we go to your house after?"

"Sure honey. What kind do you want?"

"Strawberry."

I stood up with Bella in my arms. Placing her on the plastic chair as I lifted a finger for her to stay put. I strolled over to the cart and started to speak Portuguese with the man. He was nice and rather talkative, which was weird after hanging out with someone that barely talked.

I grabbed the popsicles, paid the guy and ran back to Bella. Or where Bella had been, she wasn't on the chairs. I lifted my eyes and scanned the crowd. The many residence that enjoyed the beach didn't let this day go to waste and the beach was filled with people. Bella would have been quite easy to find in her shorts and tank top. Although, her bikini was hidden under her clothes.

Many people didn't bother with their shirts so I quickly focused my attention of the people with clothes on. Bella was nowhere. I started to get frantic as I raced up the sand, turning around to possibly spot her from the distance on the sidewalk. No luck.

"Bella!"

My shout was drowned out by the many noises that accompanied the beach. I growled in irritation and turned in circles. I couldn't understand what happened, had she walked away? Did I scare her off?

And then, suddenly… everything made sense.

The pale look she gave me when she lifted her head, the expression of fear and memories that raced over her eyes. The way her body tensed and shifted that much closer to me.

Someone had taken her back.


	8. Plan

I raced back home. Screaming out hoarsely from the top of my lungs, my eyes betrayed me as they stung from the teardrops that collected in them.

Alice was the first down the stairs before my parents joined her.

"Bella- I was- the popsicles- She's gone!"

Emmett chuckled under his breath, his eyes laughing as he struts his way down the stairs. Rose behind him. I didn't know what I was thing- or even if I was thinking when I rushed him and punched his face in. The man was hard as my fist stung. Emmett did go down though.

I silently felt victory. Ready to take another punch at Emmett's humor, or just my guilt at leaving her alone.

Emmett was ready this time as he grabbed my arm and held me closer, knowing it would be safer then letting me go.

"Edward! Get off your brother and explain yourself this instant young man."

"Esme, I'll take care of this."

"Edward, Where is Bella?"

Esme's glaring eyes shifted to Alice, also wondering where Bella was. Carlisle didn't bother to interrupt when the same question lingered in his head. I pushed of Emmett and growled at him when he tried to stand.

"She was sitting there, and then she wasn't. I don't know where she went, or if someone took her."

Emmett took a deep breath and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, looking down to see the smear of blood that had come out. He grinded his teeth and hissed at me, as if I had the worst damage.

"I had no idea she was stolen Edward! Shit. You mentioned popsicles."

"This is no time for sexual jokes you dickhead."

"Oh well who is the one who let the love of his life get stolen!?"

"What the hell, she isn't the love of my life…"

"Yeah, notice you mentioned that, not anything about the stolen part."

Emmett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as if everything just came all together, which simply irritated me more.

"It was my fucking fault, ok. I know. I feel guilty enough. If only she was with Alice."

"ENOUGH!"

We all turned to the door. The voice was loud, but child like. He did sound a bit angered as he strolled in far too angry for my liking. And not even a knock. He came straight at me and punched me on the side of my face. I hissed in pain and let my head fly to the side.

I deserved that.

"You idiot, you let her out of your sight when I clearly told you he was looking for her!?"

Jacob was anything but a kid at the moment as he hovered over me. The boy was taller than when I had first met him.

"Can you help me?"

"And what, bring her back here so you can be happy again."

"No! I want her safe. I'll find her and…and I'll let you take her far away from here."

"Like where? I'm not 18."

"But she is going to me in a day."

Jacob pursed his lips in though. There was no need for thought. I was right. Bella could easily fly to USA without much trouble, as we were able to get passports within the hour and any other documents on top of that.

"Only if you promise me it's a deal."

"Deal."

I didn't bother to hesitate, knowing everyone present would believe I have trouble letting her go. When I said that word, I didn't think of the distance that would be between the girl… I loved. Only her safety was stored in my head. And that was my main concern.

"Let's go."

I nodded at Jacob and grabbed my car keys as I rushed out from the house. Jacob waited beside the passenger door before I opened it and jumped in myself on the driver's side. My Volvo raced down the bricked road, taking directions from Jacob.

I finally let my thoughts lead to the fact that as soon (Not if) as I got Bella out from this hell hole once and for all, I would still be without her. At the moment I was having difficulty breathing without her clinging to me, and to know that I was the one who got her in danger again was weighing heavily on my shoulder.

I looked sharply at my companion. His eyes were narrowed as he stared out at the street and murmured a `right` or `left` it was kind of unnerving but as I studied him. I knew it was simply his worry for his best friend. How could I compare to that?

I was only a normal human being without any superpowers. I was no vampire, as I sometimes found myself wishing to be.

So how come Bella had come to like me? What had been the cause of that night that had her cling to me?

I found myself thinking it over and over, unable to figure this mystery out-

"Park right here."

I swerved to the right and parked the car. I looked to Jacob as he shifted in his seat to turn directly to me.

"I can't go in there."

We both said at the same time. I was didn't bother asking why as I studied the half built house. Something like water or a clear liquid streamed down the side of the building as bottles of who knows what broke inside. A carouse of laughter broke the strange silence.

"Why can't you go, Edward?"

"At the beach, they saw her on my lap."

"No worry, he would have forgotten by now. But he knows me."

I nodded. The drunken bastard was quite stupid then. I then looked back to Jacob after taking my options of the house. Or building since this was no house.

"Go in; ask anyone you see that just looks kind of better than the others. I don't know how to explain. The people that take care of this place know the boss well. They'll look more wealthy."

I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my bronze hair. My eyes blinking desperately as I listened to each and every thing Jacob had to say.

He told me what I needed to say I was looking for, why. And who to search for. The boss was in these information's a lot and slowly I became interested in who exactly the boss was. It looks like I didn't need to ask-

"The boss is the fuck-face who adopts these girls. Who adopted Bella?"

"I'll go straight to him then..."

"Excellent."

I smiled at my brilliant plan, it would surely make me look smart and powerful and let's not forget the most important, rich. That's what these guys were after. I opened my door and handed the keys to Jacob.

"As soon as I jump in this car with Bella, you get us out of here, understand?"

"Sure."

I turned and jumped out, slamming my door as I walked around my car and started to head in the huge hole on the side of the building before I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Jacob who was looking at me with a little admiration.

"Jake, who is the boss. His name?"


	9. TakeControl

BPOV

The smell of decay was fresh as the walls leaked some sort of liquid I didn't bother to find out. I closed my brown eyes in hope of unfocusing. In hopes of forgetting I was here once again.

I felt alone and unsafe, when I was getting used to being safe and in the arms of my angel. Edward. Where did he go?

Why would he save me only to leave me again? No, No, he didn't leave me.

The sound of tortured moans and the painful cry of a woman in pain came blaring into my ears. A whimper came out of my throat without consent as I tried to block it. My hands shooting out to cover them.

I thought of Edward. Why did I let him in? A question that was so easy to answer became something confusing.

I loved Edward. I couldn't ever tell him though. Because I was afraid, I let my fear control me for so long. I let James take action without a fight, I had lost my hope. Now I gained it again only to have it forced away. I let the men take me.

I let them take me because I knew what would happen if I caused a scene. I was reminded again and again when I was taken out in public.

My mind was closed, Edward had changed that. I let him in and he saw a side of me no one ever had seen and no one ever would. When I first saw Edward. I felt safe. I felt happy. A feeling I was unfamiliar with.

In that point I knew Edward would come. He would fight for me. He wouldn't care what got in his way; he would come only for me.

I knew for sure now, but in return Id give him something else. Id give him my heart because he deserved it.

I then curled into a ball and tried not to cry. I knew James was quite busy with his own new toy. I didn't care as long as he left me alone. I waited for my savior. I tuned down everything else as I imagined Edwards face.

I imagined Alice and her pixie way of making everything alright, I imagined Emmett and his teasing that always made me blush. I imagined each and everyone of my family. And I felt horrible. I felt horrible because while Jacob had been there for me when I wasn't so insane; I never gave him what he wanted. I never could until Edward made me feel.

I wished to die that day when I ran in front of his car. Instead, I got something else. I got faith. I got hope. I got love.

"Bella?"

My name on his tongue was always a nice sound. I hummed in pleasure as I imagined him in here now. I imagined his arms coming around me as he whispered sweet words in my ear. His lips descended on my cheek as he tried to comfort me.

"Mmm, Edward. I wish I had told you everything."

"You can tell me now. Ill never leave you alone again."

I opened my eyes and gasped as his face was held inches from mine. My breathing stopped all together before it picked up in a wild race. I tried gasping in air as my eyes landed on his bright green orbs.

"Edward?"

"I'm so sorry."

I lifted a small hand to his face, tracing his cheek as he stared at me. My finger ran over his eye as he closed them, they ran down his nose, tracing down to his lips. My finger caught on his lower lip as I pulled it down gently.

"Your really here."

He smiled at me and chuckled softly. His lips suddenly closer as he pressed them to the side of my lip.

I closed my eyes as I grabbed at his head, pulling him closer before my lips moved to be in full contact with his. I didn't want to ever let him go.

Edward muzzled his lips with mine before pulling back, a happy smile across his face.

"Bella, we have to get out of here."

Then we heard it. Screaming had broken out as the men raced in all directions. Foot steps loud and fast as they ran down the hallway. Our door was pushed open as an officer pointed a silver gun at Edwards head and spoke some words.

Edward lifted himself and stepped away from me as his hands rose. He spoke other words I didn't understand before the officer shouted at him and rushed my Edward to the wall, slamming him to it as Edward shifted to turn around and put his hands behind his back.

"No!"

The officer looked at me and smiled gently as he held onto Edward; another officer came in and knelt in front of me.

"Voce fala English?"

"Huh?"

The officer smiled and took my hand; I cringed away from him as I lifted my own self and wiggled my way between Edward and the wall. He shifted to give me space as his head leaned down and laid against my neck.

"It's ok Bella. They don't know I'm the good guy. Haha."

Jacob walked into the room and spoke to the officers as they nodded and wrote down whatever Jacob said on a clipboard. The first officer smiled sadly at me before uncuffing Edward. He put his hands around my waist before turning us around and facing them.

"Este bom."

"Desculpas. Sr. Cullen."

"Nao. Brigado para ajudar."

They lift then and Jacob trailed behind them. Edward pulled me forward as we walked out of the filthy room with them. I came straight to James, his eyes on me and Edward as he glared in pure rage. He tried to spit in my face but missed horribly as Edward went over and punched him when the officer would have anyways.

I was surprised the police cheered Edward and not butt in. I suppose Brazil had different law matters anyhow.

"Edward?"

Edward looked at me anxiously.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can we go home?"

Edward looked at Jacob, and smiled at him. He went over and patted Jake on the back as he spoke harshly to an officer, staring at James the whole time. He then went over to me and pulled me along.

"Yes, we can."


	10. Life

BPOV

I guess you could say my life wasn't all that great. I had more then my fair share of near death experiences. If this was the end result to it. Id do it all over again.

I curled into the side of my angel. Edward had told me he would always be there for me. No matter what. I had woken up 10 minutes ago, Edward told me not to get up. I suppose he knew his family well when they all marched in my room with balloons and presents.

I blushed and hid my face against Edward's chest. If I did it only to smell him, I wouldn't know.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme, and Jasper cheered all together.

I suppose Carlisle was working today. In truth, I think Edward should be in work as well. I wouldn't make a fuss though.

Jacob smiled from the side, also having come in but slightly less happy. I loved Jacob dearly, but never have I seen him more then that. If I failed to because of my situation, I was truly sorry. I didn't think I would tell Edward anytime soon I was in love with him.

When you're in a cold room, and your cloth hand off of you in rags. And you think of the one who could actually put a smile on your face. You don't think of yourself, you think of him alone. I want to tell him I love him everyday of existence.

I just don't want it to end, I don't want him to look at me and tell me it isn't like that. To tell me I want too much. Because I do. I want him and more. I want to be his and him to be mine.

I know that would never happen.

So when he got up to speak to Jacob, I didn't think of myself, I thought of him. And I desperately wanted to know what he thought of me. I slowly crawled to the side of the door and pressed my ear to the wall. Emmett laughed loudly and winked at me as Alice folded herself on the bed and watched me with amusement. Rose came with me as she too tried listening in.

"Edward, you said I could take her."

"I know, but maybe she doesn't want to go. James is in custody. He isn't coming out anytime soon."

"You promised!"

"Look Jacob. She is 18 for fucks sake. I can't make her go."

"Yes you can, tell her you want her safe, tell her to come to the states with me."

"I love her, Jacob..."

I think that was the point where I decided it didn't matter anymore. Where I was, what I was doing. Who I was. Edward loved me. I think that was enough for me, even though it was too much. I wasn't someone who was important. I was a girl who had the wrong end of a bargain. Rosalie seemed to be pushing me to the door and that's when I noticed Jacob and Edward both were looking at me.

Edward with a sheepish look on his face, and Jake with a furious glare. I suppose if I was in Jakes shoes I wouldn't be too happy about the situation. He had always loved me and I knew it was hard to let go. I also knew Jake would let go eventually.

"Jake, I...I... I don't want to go. I want to stay with Edward and his family."

Esme swept past us and smiled at me, she didn't seem to want to be putting flames in the fire but she looked away as she mumbled something that had my heart leaping.

"I wouldn't think twice of adopting Bella in the family."

"You mean that mum?!"

Edward grinned as he pulled Esme into a hard hug and looked at me with a bigger smile on his lips.

"Bella, do you want to live with us?"

"No! No! No!"

I looked at Jacob and dropped my face. Jacob had been my long time friend for so long and seeing him so hurt, so angry over my decision hurt deeply.

I went to cut him off when Edward pulled me against his chest, I curled around him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I struggled to pull my body against his. I loved the pure fact that we fit so perfectly. I knew now that Edward was always my love. In this life or the next.

"I know you heard me Bella. I want you to stay with me. But it's your decision."

I looked at Edward as he said this and he was looking straight at me. His emerald eyes shimmering with his words.

"E..Edward."

"I do Bella, I love you so much."

I smiled as I embraced him. I knew for sure he would want me to be here. And maybe I wasn't ready yet to tell him, nor could I be ready to take our relationship into a whole new level. I don't think the world would understand me so well yet.

I knew for sure though that this was where I belonged, this was where I would want to stay. I looked to Jacob and bit on my bottom lip. He was looking away and his shoulder was slightly dropped.

I let go of Edward and he knew instantly what I wanted as he tugged Esme into his room with the rest of his family. I walked closer to Jake and put my hand into his.

"You don't know what you´ve done for me Jake; you have to know you're very special in my life."

"I know Bella. I just... I've always loved you. It's hard to let that side go. I'm moving back to Forks. It's where I belong."

I nodded slowly as a tear escaped down my cheek. He pushed it away with his thumb as he pulled me in for a deep hug.

"I know Edward will keep you safe."

I looked at the door that held him and his family. I knew too that Edward would keep me safe.

I was finally happy. I wanted to start my life and live it. I wanted to have the moment to tell Edward I felt the same. I looked at Jake and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything."

He smiled a smirk as he winked at me before walking off, he walked down the stairs and I entered Edward's room.

It was time to start my life.


End file.
